


Love me all over

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble Collection, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Kota non era felice di aver cambiato scuola, non era felice di dover iniziare tutto da capo all’ultimo anno.Eppure, quando mise piede in classe, il suo sguardo catturò qualcosa che poteva effettivamente rendere più piacevole la prospettiva di un intero anno in quella scuola.
Relationships: Takaki Yuya/Yabu Kota





	Love me all over

**_ \- Love me all over - _ **

** 01 – Gakkou **

****

Kota non era felice di aver cambiato scuola, non era felice di dover iniziare tutto da capo all’ultimo anno.

Eppure, quando mise piede in classe, il suo sguardo catturò qualcosa che poteva effettivamente rendere più piacevole la prospettiva di un intero anno in quella scuola.

Dopo essersi presentato, si sedette nell’unico banco vuoto e, timidamente, porse la mano al ragazzo seduto di fianco a lui.

“Yabu Kota, piacere.” mormorò, mentre l’altro sorrideva apertamente verso di lui.

“Takaki Yuya.” gli rispose.

Takaki Yuya.

Gli piaceva come suonava quel nome. E gli piaceva lui.

Kota non era mai stato il tipo da credere all’amore a prima vista, ma se non altro credeva che quello fosse un segno del fatto che le cose, alla fine, non sarebbero andate così male in quella scuola.

** 02 - Jimu **

****

Yuya si teneva una mano sul naso, continuando a guardarla di tanto in tanto per verificare quanto stesse in effetti sanguinando.

Non era mai stato un mostro negli sport, ma ancora non era arrivato al punto da farsi rompere il naso da una pallonata durante la prima settimana di scuola.

Doveva essere una specie di record.

L’intera palestra si era voltata verso di lui, scoppiando a ridere, mentre l’unico che si era preoccupato per le sue condizioni era stato il nuovo studente.

Takaki non si faceva illusioni, era solo perché era ancora troppo presto per aver fatto l’abitudine alla sua goffaggine.

Ma mentre gli metteva un braccio intorno alle spalle e lo portava fuori dalla palestra, in direzione dell’infermeria, continuando a chiedergli se stesse bene, si domandò se non fosse davvero diverso.

Tutto sommato, la sua presenza quell’anno poteva dimostrarsi più interessante di quanto non avesse preventivato.

** 03 - Basutei **

“Vai verso Minato?” gli chiese Yuya, con il suo solito sorriso sulle labbra.

Kota annuì brevemente, lanciando delle continue occhiate verso la fine della strada, sperando di vedere finalmente arrivare l’autobus.

“Sì. Casa nostra è in quel quartiere.” gli spiegò, guardando l’ora.

Il sorriso sul volto di Takaki si accentuò.

“Anche io. Questo vuol dire che finalmente ho qualcuno con cui prendere questo maledetto autobus... nessuno degli altri va da quelle parti.” disse, facendo una smorfia, poi accennò un sorriso più ironico. “Spero che tu sia armato di un po’ di pazienza... non è uno degli autobus più puntuali di Tokyo.”

Kota scrollò le spalle, sospirando.

Ma non era eccessivamente abbattuto dalla prospettiva di dover aspettare.

Non sapeva per quale motivo, ma la presenza di Yuya faceva apparire l’attesa alla fermata come qualcosa di quasi piacevole da sopportare.

** 04 - Kouen **

Quando Takaki lo vide fermo su una panchina nel parco poco lontano da scuola, sapeva che sarebbe dovuto andare avanti, senza fermarsi a chiedere che cosa ci facesse fermo lì, ma fu come se qualcosa lo avesse attirato vicino a lui, e prima che potesse rendersene conto gli fu seduto accanto.

“Non vai a scuola oggi?” gli domandò, senza nemmeno salutarlo, fissando come lui un punto nel vuoto.

Kota scrollò le spalle, sospirando.

“No. Non mi va particolarmente.” gli rispose, mordendosi un labbro e voltandosi verso di lui. “E tu?” chiese, e Yuya non poté fare a meno di sentirsi felice per l’aspettativa nel suo tono di voce.

“Beh... non conosci niente qui in giro, vero? Non sarebbe gentile da parte mia lasciarti a girovagare da solo.” gli rispose, in modo che gli parve abbastanza diplomatico da non destare sospetto.

Ma Yabu rise, senza staccargli gli occhi di dosso.

“Questo parco mi sembrava un buon inizio, però... ti sembra?” domandò, alzando un sopracciglio.

Yuya non disse più niente.

Sarebbe rimasto in quel parco anche tutta la mattina se fosse stato necessario.

Dove si trovavano, non era importante.

** 05 – Shokubutsu-en **

Yuya passò l’ennesimo fazzoletto a Yabu, senza riuscire a non sorridere.

Il più grande si grattava le braccia in modo compulsivo, tanto che credeva che di lì a poco la propria pelle avrebbe dato forfait.

“Non c’è niente da ridere, sai! Potrei anche avere uno choc anafilattico e morire, lo sai?”

In tutta risposta, Takaki rise ancora più forte.

Yabu si appoggiò contro il muro, irritato, ben deciso a non dire più una parola.

Quando quella mattina erano andati insieme al sensei di biologia al giardino botanico, non l’aveva presa così male.

Non finché non aveva scoperto di essere allergico a delle piante di cui, fino a quel momento, ignorava persino l’esistenza.

“Però c’è qualcosa di positivo in tutto questo, sai?” gli disse Yuya, con tono casuale, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla.

“Cosa? Che almeno farò una morte eroica?” rispose lui, acido.

Takaki si morse un labbro, avvicinandosi di più.

“No.” disse, con calma. “Che siamo insieme da soli.”

Yabu rimase a fissarlo, smettendo per qualche secondo di grattarsi.

Poi scrollò le spalle, senza rispondergli.

Non gli avrebbe dato la soddisfazione di vederlo felice.

** 06 - Gekijou **

“Ti va di andare al cinema, questo sabato?”

Kota aveva borbottato la domanda durante il pranzo, senza guardarlo negli occhi e continuando a giocherellare con il cibo nel proprio bento.

Yuya si era fermato con le bacchette a mezz’aria, spalancando gli occhi in sua direzione.

Non era certo delle intenzioni del più grande, e non gli piaceva quell’incertezza.

Voleva semplicemente andare al cinema e non aveva altri a cui chiederlo? O voleva specificatamente andarci con lui?

Prese un respiro profondo, cercando di mantenersi sul vago.

“S-sì. Perché no. C’è qualcosa che vorresti vedere?” chiese, tenendo un sopracciglio alzato.

Kota scrollò le spalle.

“Non ho ancora visto che film diano. Pensavo che potremmo decidere insieme, ti va?” domandò, arrossendo lievemente.

E Yuya non poté fare a meno di sorridere.

Voleva andarci con lui, quindi.

Quindi... era un appuntamento?

Cercò di controllare le proprie reazioni, continuando a ripetersi che non era una ragazzina alla prima cotta.

Ma non poteva farci niente, perché era esattamente come si sentiva.

** 07 - Kobushi **

Kota sorseggiava il proprio caffè con aria concentrata.

Yuya di fronte a lui faceva lo stesso, senza guardarlo negli occhi.

Quando la sera prima si erano salutati, gli era sembrato quasi una cosa naturale posare le labbra sulle sue, gli era parsa la giusta conclusione di quelle settimane passate insieme, gli era sembrato giusto.

Ma ora, al mattino, la sua idea non sembrava più così fantastica.

Quando Yuya l’aveva chiamato per andare a prendere un caffè insieme in un bar vicino casa di entrambi aveva avuto voglia di dirgli che non poteva, che era malato, che non sarebbe potuto uscire.

Ma, alla fine, non era riuscito ad essere così codardo.

“Yuya... riguardo ieri sera...” mormorò, deciso ad affrontare lui per primo la discussione, non riuscendo a sostenere il peso del silenzio fra di loro.

Vide Takaki sorridere allora, lentamente, mentre si alzava in piedi e si dirigeva verso di lui.

Quando sentì le sue labbra sulle proprie, pensò che fosse ancora meglio di quanto ricordasse.

E allora tacque, e non disse più niente.

Perché, in fondo, non c’era più bisogno di parole.


End file.
